


Briar Rose

by Emriel



Series: Taken [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Androgynous Harry, Attempted Murder, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Harry is a sweet little thing, He is also very sick, Incest but not, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Sick Harry, Stockholm Syndrome, Too much brotherly love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: One fine day, Salazar receives a letter from his late friend Godric Gryffindor for a request to take care of his secret child, Hadrian Gryffindor. Taken in the family to become the second child of Salazar, Hadrian grows to love a family that is built on lies. Will he survive his older brother's care and the cruelty of his father or will he die an untimely death?Set in the founder's era.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I deleted chapter 3 because I wasn’t happy with it. It felt rushed.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The title is there for a reason :D and only because I find it quite lovely and I couldn't find a word that would best describe how Harry's relationship with his family is... And... this is primilary because I just want to see Harry and Tom together and imagined who their father could be, and thought ah, Salazar... but he's in the past and, ok why not and this story was born. Initially when I was writing this, I told myself, short and sweet, but ah, it became a nightmare.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this since I wrote nonstop. Need to sleep soon. *-*
> 
> " _This is parseltongue_ "

_Dear Salazar,_

_I know this is a selfish request and we have not been in good terms. My health has been on the decline and I do not know if I shall see the morrow. I have a son, and his name is Hadrian Gryffindor. You may call him Harry for short. His mother is Lily Evans, a student of ours but not of pure blood. She had weak constitution, and I believe it was because of my carelessness that she was poisoned shortly after giving birth. I’ve been taking care of him in secret, but now that I cannot… I must give him to someone I can trust and that person is you._

_I wish to entrust Harry to you and only you. Helga has far too many children to take care of, and upon my death, it is Rowena who will protect Hogwarts. She is already too occupied in her pursuits of knowledge and I fear she may not ever learn to care for children. My relatives, those horrible vultures, they will pick him apart and as my chosen heir, I fear for his safety if I give him to them but you, my old friend, you are perfect. You have one son of your own as I’m aware. You have the capacity to nurture, and growing up with you, I know you can be a very good father. Even if you’ve left us because of past disagreements – I know that your heart is pure and with good intentions._

_He does not know of my condition. For all my bravery, I cannot speak the truth because I could not bear to see him cry. I thought that with our magic, I will live long enough to see my child grow into a man. I thought that with our ability to bend the laws of nature, I might prevent my untimely death but my efforts have all been in vain._

_Harry will turn three by the end of the coming solstice. I have raised him in a manner befitting the house of Gryffindor and he is every bit of pure in my eyes. He adores flying. He is enamored with his pet, Sirius, a black dog that follows him around. He is able to speak fluently, but is a shy and quiet child. He can also be quite adventurous if left on his own, and I suggest you must be vigilant in watching over him. Green suits him well, as it is the color of his eyes. They are like jewels. He is such a sweet thing and it breaks my heart that I must part with him._

_You have and will always be my closest friend. You were the only choice I had in mind. Please love him and let him grow in peace._

_I’m truly sorry for the hurt I must have caused you, that you had to run away from the very thing we have spent all our lives building. I conversed with Helga and Rowena about this matter. They agree that if you ever wish to come back, Hogwarts will welcome you with open arms._

_I wish you all the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Godric Gryffindor_

* * *

Salazar brushed his long black hair and sat with a pensive look upon his throne while his familiar, Sasha, slithered up to his shoulders, bringing her mouth close to his ear.

“ _Can I eat him, master?_ ”

A cruel smile left Salazar’s face as he began petting his snake, and hissed in the lovely language only he and his family could speak, “ _No. He is not food. Can you be a dear and call Thomas for me?_ ”

“ _Anything for you, master._ ”

The large albino snake which spanned a good seven feet began looking for Salazar’s only child. Salazar’s cold gray eyes surveyed the letter, and a sliver of fury was briefly seen before the man suffused himself with calm.

He folded the letter and lowered it to his lap. He began to address the child before him, “Do you know why you’re here?”

A child was standing before him. He was at the center of the room holding a small toy, a white rabbit with the crest of _Gryffindor_.  His hair looked soft and downy of the darkest of black curling around his face. He looked so small and afraid as his hand curled around the ear of the rabbit and his lips trembled in an attempt to speak. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, as the beginning of tears seemed to gather around his eyes. And what lovely eyes, the mix of lime when hit by the rays of sunlight, and gleaming emerald when hidden by the shadows.

“Well, child?” Salazar probed. With his magic, the torches around the throne room flared to green, and he watched with satisfaction as the boy stiffened and began talking.

“M-my… father… left...”

And here the child began wiping his tears, “they told me… I have t-to… live with you…”

There was silence that was only broken by the boy’s stifled crying and the crackling of the torch lights. The stray lights that came from the ceiling seemed to have opened up when the clouds began to part and the room was bathed in the golden rays of the sun.

The child glowed before him, looking like a small angel. How Godric could have fathered such a pretty child was beyond Salazar.

“Is that all that you know?”

Harry bit his lip, and the three-year-old looked down, and up and down again, “Yes, uncle Salazar.”

“Wrong.”

The word was loud and clear, and Salazar clenched the letter on his lap as he began, “From now on, you must call me Father. You have been lied to. Godric will never come back because he is **dead**. It is only because I am kind and generous that I am allowing you into my household despite your dirty blood.”

The child seemed to break at this, and collapsed onto the floor and started crying. Sobbing, “no… no you’re lying… Father said… he won’t be gone for long… he said… he was just…”

At that moment, the large doors of the throne room opened with a bang, and a boy with cold blue eyes stepped in, “Father, you called for me?”

Harry looked up from hugging his bunny and saw a child who was much older than him.

“Thomas, I’d like you to meet your new brother.”

Harry flinched when a look of pure hatred was directed a him.

“Where did he come from?”

“It matters not. He will be staying in the room opposite yours,” with that, Salazar stood up from the throne and motioned for Sasha who poked her head at the doorway to come and follow him.

Salazar began walking towards Harry, taking pity at the child who didn’t seem to be able to stop his tears. He knelt, and commanded with his magic, “Look at me.” The boy obeyed, his green eyes glazed. “You will stop thinking of Godric. From now on, you will be Hadrian Slytherin. This castle will be your home. Thomas and I will be your family.”

“ _Family? Godric… this child is the son of that lunatic?”_ Thomas asked, impatiently. Salazar sighed at the tone of his son. His seven year old shared a deep hatred over Godric Gryffindor but perhaps it was his fault that he did.

Harry’s tears stilled, and Salazar took the child in his arms, carrying him so that his head rested at the crook of his neck. Salazar willed his long black hair to tie itself behind his back, and answered his other son, “ _When I am done with the ritual tonight, he will be your brother in all ways but one, Thomas. Godric may be a lunatic but there is plenty of time to mold his only son and heir for the benefit of our house. Hadrian is but a child, and children are impressionable. He has gifted me with this opportunity and I will not waste it.”_

Salazar began moving out, and outside, he saw a black dog whose tail was waving excitedly. The dog was restrained by his human slaves. He sneered. “Get him out of my sight.”

Harry protested, reaching out. “Sirius…”

“You are exhausted, Hadrian. Sleep.”

The child was out like a light. Thomas seethed behind him. Salazar chose this moment to say, “ _He will not replace your spot, Thomas. Think of Hadrian as a tool. You’ve always wanted a playmate. I’m sure you will learn to overcome your dislike.”_

* * *

Later that night, in a room of green and gold, directly across his, Hadrian Slyherin slept. Both his hands had healing cuts from the blood adoption ritual and his breathing was light, almost gasping as unbearable heat coursed through his body – changing it to the likeness of Slytherin blood. The once tan skin turned into pale light pink, and the boy’s dark wispy curls settled into gentle waves. The color of his hair remained the same, but the shape of his face changed slightly with a more pointed nose, higher aristocratic cheekbones, and the curvature of his eyes from round to almond. Thomas thought they even looked similar now.

His hands hovered over the child’s neck, wondering if he could get away with murdering his new brother.

That was when Harry opened his eyes, and Thomas’s breath got caught in his throat as the boy’s glowing eyes stared at him, “ _brother?_ ”

“ _You can speak?”_

“ _Speak…? I don’t… understand.”_

Harry whimpered weakly, and closed his eyes once more. Thomas suddenly felt he could breathe, and lowered his hand to touch the boy’s cheeks. “ _Does it hurt?”_ Thomas asked, and combed the boy’s hair, and it felt so soft, he began absentmindedly petting him.

“ _It does… it’s.. like… I’m burning… inside… un.. father said that tomorrow… it will get better.”_

At the mention of the word father, Thomas froze, and he remembered the reason of his ire. He stepped away from the other child and went back to his room. He scrubbed his hands repeatedly, disgusted that he even touched him.

* * *

Harry was distraught that he couldn’t play with Sirius anymore, and that he couldn’t fly anymore. All of a sudden, there were so many rules that he had to follow that had him reeling but he obeyed, because he didn’t want to fail his new father. He put a smile when he was told to. He studied hard so he could be the best just like all them and most of all, like his older brother who was perfect in every way.

As a reward for his good behavior and whenever his lessons went well, he was allowed to play outside with Sirius. The castle grounds were vast, since the Slytherin family owned a private forest, warded against all intruders. There he could run and play with Sirius, pretending he was soaring through the sky. He would hug the dog, and roll around in dirt with him.

A day spent with him always brought a smile because it reminded him of his old life.

Sometimes, Harry could feel someone watching over him, and he caught his brother once, looking at him from a window but thought nothing of it.

Months later, Harry celebrated his fourth birthday, and the entire time, his cheeks hurt from smiling. The Slytherin family was ruthless, asking him why and how come they never heard of him until now. Harry had to lie through his teeth and avoid looking at anyone’s eyes saying that, “I’ve always been sick. Father never approved of me going out. Mother said I should stay indoors until I’m well enough to enjoy the sun.”

It was not a big lie that Harry himself couldn’t tell. He did in fact inherit the frail disposition of his real mother. Harry heard from Godric how Lily kept on fainting when exposed to too much heat and Harry always had a nose bleed when he’s been out too long. It was nothing that the cooling charm couldn’t help with, but three times while growing up, he woke up with no recollection of what happened, except he was in bed and his father was beside him looking worried saying he fainted.

Salazar convinced him it wasn't a lie and told him he was in fact sick, and gave him potions to keep him healthy.

His other mother on the other hand, was locked up in a tower by Salazar, saying she’s gone insane and they should never converse with her. Sometimes Harry found himself inching towards the locked door where he could hear her sing the softest lullabies. He tried his best not to get caught.

It seemed they were convinced saying, “ _Merope was a strange one.” “The poor child, must have had trouble growing up with her as a mother.” “Salazar should just send his wife to an asylum… but isn't he admirable for listening to her wishes even if she's at that state?”_

“What state? What kind of state is my mother in? Can you please tell me?” Harry wondered about her because he never saw her, only Salazar and Thomas were allowed to speak with her. If he hadn’t caught the servants gossiping about her, then he wouldn’t know that he had another mother too. He never had one and it made his heart ache for some unknown reason why she was like some dirty secret.

They all seemed aghast at his question, and it was then that Thomas looked at him pointedly and swayed the others to safer topics.

After that, his relatives seemed to take pity on him, but Salazar told him it was only because they didn’t see him as a threat that they would ignore his existence.

Among the pureblood families, he enjoyed talking to Luna Selwyn. She seemed like an outcast, but Harry enjoyed her presence. Upon meeting her, she said mysteriously, “Fate must have brought you and I to meet again, Harry.” And Harry could only stare at her because he never told her his nickname. No one else knew he was called Harry except for his father and brother.

By the end of the party, she had gifted him a crown of flowers that he wore on his head happily. His brother told him he looked like a girl which made him cry, but he was happy that he made a friend.

* * *

Harry grew up knowing Thomas hated him. His brother was perfect in everything. His tutors, his friends, their relatives – they all loved him. Harry found himself doing well, but he was not perfect. No matter what he did, he could not measure up. In that manner, Harry admired Thomas.

He thought they could actually get along, and he ignored the way his brother snubbed him. For the past three years of being together, he found himself being pushed for being in the way, being called mean nicknames especially when Salazar was not looking. The boy could not let go of any opportunity to tell him how inferior he was. Once or twice, Thomas made an attempt at his life.

Thomas set him up in different sorts of trouble, like accidentally setting fire to the west wing when he was practicing his skills in potion making. He received the first lashing of his life. When Thomas brought his friends over, they would poke fun at him, and Harry would find himself hiding just so they won’t hurt him.

Thomas used his charms to make sure the servants disliked Harry, and since they were sworn to secrecy, he openly called him adopted – and of dirty blood when they were of earshot, causing the human slaves to dislike him. The house elves seem to treat him fine, despite that.

Sometimes he’d find his clothes and belongings in different sorts disarray.

But this time it was so _cruel. Evil. Despicable._

“Father…”

Harry ran towards his father’s study, clumps of fur was on his clothing, and his hands were bloody. He banged against the door. “Father! Father please open the door!”

The door was open and Harry ran inside. He embraced his father and started crying, “Thomas… he k-killed… He killed Sirius. He killed my familiar! It hurts so much… please help... me... I hate him. I hate him so much.”

Salazar tilted the child’s chin, looking at the green eyes he was so fond of and began inspecting the memories one by one.

It was just like any day for the child, and he went out of the castle grounds towards the kennel that housed his pet. What greeted him was the slashed up remains of Sirius and it was a spell that had been taught to Thomas month’s prior.

“Why do you think it’s him, Hadrian? _You know it’s bad to accuse people when you have no proof._ ”

Harry sniffed and anger coursed through his little body, “ _I know it’s him. He hates me. Ever since the moment he saw me, Thomas hated me. If you do not believe me, then please read his mind._ ”

Salazar considered this, but paused to inspect the mess of blood and fur that was now upon his robes. He wandlessly cleaned both of them before summoning a house elf, who bowed before them. “Tati, find Thomas for me and tell him to go to my study immediately.”

Salazar sighed, and carried the child to a sofa next to the large window that overlooked the forests and the mountains. Harry melted against his chest, seeking comfort for a loss that could not be taken back.

Moments later, Thomas arrived, with not a word. Harry froze but Salazar began rubbing the boy’s back and once again, he relaxed.

Salazar watched as Thomas was filled with _jealousy_.

“Is it true that you killed Sirius?”

Harry began crying again at this.

“No, I didn’t.”

“And if I looked through your mind, will the answer be the same?”

At this, Thomas bit his lip and defiantly said, “Yes. See for yourself.”

“ _Legilimens.”_

Thomas started screaming on the floor.

Salazar stood up and left Hadrian watching on the couch as he loomed over Thomas. “Have I not been clear with my instructions, Thomas? I’ve ignored all of your childish animosity towards Hadrian. I know how much you detest him. I’ve grown too lenient just because you are my true son. You thought that just because you used imperio on your tutor to kill Harry’s pet you would get away? The curse leaves a residue that is so obvious, I would be blind if I did not notice it. For that man’s incompetency I will fire him but you, Thomas have done a greater wrong. Have I not taught you about the indecency of severing the link with one’s familiar? Tell me, what would you feel if I brought Nagini in this room and killed her?”

“Tati, bring me Nagini at once.”

With a pop, the house elf disappeared.

"Father, you can't-"

"You do _not_ tell me what I can and cannot do.

Tati appeared with a pop and brought the venomous snake that Thomas kept so closely guarded. Harry trembled in concern, his earlier anger turning into fear.

“Diffindo!”

A large cut sliced through the length of the snake’s skin that had her writhing on the floor and Thomas began begging, “please father… Please I’m sorry. Please don’t kill her! Don’t kill Nagini.”

“Diffindo.”

Salazar said again, and again and again, until the his older son's familiar was barely moving on the floor, ignoring the begging and how Thomas started crying.

“Now, do you know what it feels, my son? If you want to save Nagini’s life, I suggest you apologize to Hadrian now.”

At this, Thomas looked betrayed, and looked at Harry who was looking horrified and tugging at Salazar’s sleeve telling his father to please stop, that it’s fine, that he’ll be ok. He just didn’t want Thomas to lose Nagini. But Salazar was staring cold at him.

The words felt like sandpaper on his tongue, “I’m sorry, Harry. This will never happen again.”

And then, Salazar said, “ _Good_. You better mean it.”

At this, Salazar took a potion out of his robe, and poured it over the snake, and they all watched as the wounds began to heal.

“She lost too much blood, I suggest you do not leave her side for the next week if you want her to live. Hadrian, you must bond with a new animal, so you do not feel the loss. Tomorrow we will leave the castle for this. You may go back to your room, I’ll send your healer to make sure you are well. Ask the elves whatever you like for food. I wish to speak with Thomas in private.”

* * *

Thomas stayed on the floor, clutching the snake on his lap.

“One thing I’ve taught the students of my house in Hogwarts is that if you must commit a crime, do not get caught.”

Thomas grew instantly angry, “If you’re not against me harming him, then why did you hurt my familiar? I would have understood if you explained it to me, father.”

“Ah, there is some truth to that but this is the only way you’ll learn, Thomas.”

“I don’t believe you,” Thomas retorted, angry just like the child that he was.

“Come, sit. It is unbecoming of a Slytherin to sit on the floor like some common man.”

Thomas got up and followed, sitting on the couch, and careful enough to gather Nagini in his arms.

“Familiar bonds are difficult to repair once broken. That is why we keep our familiars close. They are lifelong companions. I wanted you to understand what it meant to lose them… and see, Nagini is still alive while Sirius is not. Imagine how painful it must have been if you had to experience that feeling of loss for more than a few minutes. What you did was close to unforgiveable.”

Thomas seemed to tremble at the criticism, but listened patiently.

“I shall praise you now. You did a marvelous job. You made sure to get your teacher alone, and managed to make him act like his normal self. It was at night before he left that you instructed him to kill the mutt. I dislike Sirius myself so I find it a good riddance… All would have gone to plan had Hadrian not complained to me. He came to me assured that you were at fault, and we all know you were. All the evidence was against you, my precious son. There are many ways you could have killed Sirius.”

Salazar twirled his hand, conjuring images in the air, shadowy figures that began enacting his examples, “Poison, undetectable, and working so slowly that it would have been a natural death. Induced sickness. Insanity that would have caused us to lock him up forever or kill him. Why, you could have done the same thing that I’ve done with Hadrian’s parents. To Godric, a supposed incurable disease, slowly weakening his ability to move, and think, causing his organs to fail slowly but surely. To his wife, pain so severe, that she died rupturing her vocal cords… But I have kept in touch, and remained amiable to our friends and him. You could have pretended you did not care for Harry just like how I did with Godric… or grow close enough, that he would not ever doubt it was you that caused him harm. Many ways.”

Tom tilted his head looking a little shocked, “You were the one who killed his parents?” Salazar laughed at this, enjoying the numerous emotions that his heir displayed. It was not always that he saw them on his son’s face.

“Why, yes. I did not know they had a child, and he would be dead as well had I not administered the cure… I thought to dispose of him eventually, after I made him pass on all of what he was inheriting from the Gryffindor family to us… but,” Salazar smiled in fondness “Hadrian is such a sweet thing. His eyes are a lovely shade of green that I adore. Godric was right. The child is as harmless as a sheep. It brings me great pleasure that I am raising his son in this manner. He must be rolling in his grave.”

Thomas felt a wave of disgust as his father talked about Godric and a feeling of satisfaction that his father was the real cause of Hadrian’s torment, “But… does this mean you care for him?”

“I do. I have grown fond of him just like how out of mercy, I continue to keep your mother alive. His innocence and affection has a charm of its own. I will never get that from you, calculating, and jaded as you are but regardless, you remain my favorite. You are the perfect heir to the Slytherin line, cunning, ruthless and filled with ambition.”

“Father, I still don’t see why you keep useless things around you. Surely it must be easier to get rid of him. We don’t need him or her.” At the thought of the misshapen face of his mother, Thomas felt ill.

“No Thomas. You do not know, but Hadrian is what is keeping us from each other’s throats. Perhaps I failed as a parent, only teaching you _bad_ things but there is truly no good or evil, only power. Those in power dictate what is good after all. I am teaching you all that I can so that you may survive this world. I have many enemies, and you will have them too. I can’t always protect you, and one day I will also die.”

Salazar looked away from his son and staring at the speck of blood that remained on his chair, from Harry’s hands. He recalled once again, his youngest son's traumatized face and felt something akin to pity.

“Keeping him with us is a human thing to do… or perhaps it’s a selfish wish on my part. As for you, I would have let this crime unpunished had it not been so obvious that it was you. I believe you still do not know the meaning of the word subtlety. As you grow, you will learn to hide your intentions, so that no one will doubt you. You will learn to charm others. You have plenty of it, but not the one that inspires absolute loyalty. Have you not noticed how others dote on Hadrian? They think of him as a fragile flower, and though his whims are so few, whenever he asks of things, they are given to him without fear – all through their own free will. His servants are enamored with him, despite his misguided belief that they hate him just because _you_ tell them to act that way.”

Salazar gestured with his hand to summon a mirror that allowed him to spy on his sons and showed Thomas how easily, the servants of their castle all but catered to the child who was crying on the bed, twenty of them, more than half of the entire human maid slaves, bustling around him when he had only instructed the healer and the elves… Salazar hummed at this and wondered if he was being too loose with his household. He waved the mirror away and smiled at Thomas.  

“See that? They love him. And yet because he is so shy and ignorant of his own appeal, he does not use it to the best potential. You on the other hand, prefer mind games, trickery and fear to get what you want. It causes others to resent you. You are the exact opposite of each other, and I find it entertaining watching you both grow and squabble over silly things. You may have charmed your professors, and your friends, but you must learn of other ways or you will never get far, Thomas. Perhaps you can learn from your brother.”

Salazar stood up and swiped his hair behind him, long black tresses glinting against the sunlight. He turned his back away from his son and familiar.

“Harry never once hated you, and it is only today that he said he did. He is quite forgiving, and he admires you. Talk to him. You are leaving for Hogwarts soon,” Salazar mentioned bitterly, “and you will not see us again until the winter solstice. I believe that despite how much you hate him, you will miss him, Thomas. As for Nagini... perhaps you have suffered enough. I’ll have more potions sent to your room for her. She will heal much faster. Now, leave. I have work to do.”

* * *

It took a long time to actually consider his father’s request. In a month’s time he would be leaving for Hogwarts. The food was said to be good but not as good as the food served in their castle. There weren’t many who he could converse with in parseltongue and the school would be filled with mudbloods.

He was not sure if he was actually looking forward to being in the same school as those he considered inferior to him. He agreed with his father that it was a risk to bring in the uneducated wizarding folk into their school because they simply do not understand their culture. They bring with them ideas that are foreign and they think that everyone should do the same. It was not only their culture but their general lack of knowledge, there was also an appalling lack of decorum, class, and their belief in _God_ of all things.

Majority of the mudbloods come from the line of commoners and there were only a few who come from higher standing. Many do not know how to use cutlery properly, and have an alarming lack of prior education. They were simply behind those who grew up in wizarding families who have access to books, and those who can at least read and write. Some did not even know the importance of regular bathing, and cleanliness. They were living in such filth that the first week with the younger ones were terrible. 

His father’s companions believed that no magical child should be without access to wizarding education but they were such a huge risk. Not only does the school have to fund their education – wasting the money that wizarding families have zealously guarded – they were also expected to be treated equal when they are without a doubt inferior.

Every year, after studying, they come back to their families, in their pathetic homes, where they would no doubt tell their parents or their family of what happened in this magic school despite being sworn to secrecy. It was such a scary thing because he’d read of how utterly inhumane the rest of the muggle kind was in terms of stomping out the unknown and what they couldn’t understand. He’s heard of stories of children being massacred for being mistaken as a child of the devil. Merely by possessing magic…

It was a risk that they didn’t need, and by keeping their lines pure, and by keeping outsiders away it would be avoided.

Surely a different school can cater to those maggots, Thomas thought.

But he was just distracting himself, he had to talk to his brother, apologize and say farewell. It took him a week to drag his feet before his door. He just wanted to get it over with. It was a simple enough task, but despite the many hours they’ve spent together, Thomas realized he never truly spoke to Harry for longer than what was necessary. He never bothered because he thought of Harry as a threat.

The knowledge of how Harry came to be a part of his family and how cruel his father was to his brother made him rethink of what he knew about him. He put the dots together and surmised that whatever poison his father fed Godric Gryffindor was also in turn exposed to his son. His mother was also sickly, and that’s what caused him to be so fragile.

His father never let Hadrian touch a broom precisely for that reason. If Hadrian were to faint in midair, it would be difficult to tell if someone would be able to catch him if he fell. In the three years they’ve been together, Harry fainted more times than he could count, and Salazar always made him drink a special potion to recover.

Harry was studious enough. His grades followed close to him, but he was not a genius so he struggled very hard, not afraid of sitting up long nights just to show him and his father that he was doing well. It was a lot of effort. He was not an idiot, and he could follow instructions. He was so obedient in comparison to most of the children that he knew his age. Hadrian was also well-mannered, but mostly preferred to sit in the background unnoticed like a wallflower, but on the other hand, Thomas liked to soak up all the attention.

He was kind, even to the smallest of animals. Hadrian respected the life of all living creatures, and cried once when he saw a bird fall out of its nest and die. He always hated it when Nagini ate something that was alive, the sight of it making him cry. He was so gentle that people adored him for it. He trusted people too much however, noting the few times he spied a relative of their’s coaxing Hadrian to eat something or having him sit upon their laps, almost touching him inappropriately… He rolled his eyes at the number of times he had to intervene on his behalf because the child was so naïve.

The boy wasn’t a picky eater, but for some reason, he would never touch broccoli and tomatoes.

He missed his father greatly but because of the request Salazar spoke, he never spoke of Godric, never spoke about his dead mother, or his old home.

No one bothered to ask him if he was okay, and they all expected him to adjust to his new role as the second son of the Slytherin’s main family.

He hated him just because he thought Harry would take away Salazar away from him but it’s been proven that despite the number of supposedly unforgiveable crimes, his father chose him and would always choose him.

He had no doubt that Salazar would forgive him if he chose to kill his beloved Hadrian too. It was to this confident thought that he opened the door to Harry’s chambers and saw Luna, his brother’s closest friend. Near the open window, Harry’s new familiar, a white owl named Hedwig sat and by the window sill, a small white bunny with the Gryffindor crest. Thomas hated it.

Luna was in the process of braiding his brother’s hair, putting it in neat plaits at the side of his head, adding white flowers here and there. They both stopped what they were doing when they noticed his presence, and Luna bowed. Harry stood up and said, “Brother… how unusual. You never visit my room. Please sit.”

Harry gestured at the couch, the empty one opposite the two of them.

“I wish to talk to you, alone.”

Harry inhaled a long breath as if trying to calm down and turned to Luna, “Go wait with Adrianne in the gardens Luna. I’ll be with you shortly.”

She left, but not before tucking another flower on Harry’s hair that had the boy blushing.

.

Now with just the two of them alone, Thomas didn’t know what to say.

“Harry, I’m leaving for Hogwarts soon. Father must have told you.”

Harry looked alarmed.

“I… yes. Father did. He told me that you have books and you just need to… buy an owl… so you can write letters to us...” Harry nervously tucked a stray strand of hair and Thomas stood up, crossing the space between them and sat next to him.

His hands began to inch towards Harry’s face, and Thomas smiled, as he combed his brother’s hair, tucking the stray strands into the strange braid that his friend made saying, “soft as always.”

Harry nervously looked up at his taller brother, confusion written all over his face.

To this, Thomas said, “I always loved the texture of your hair. It’s so soft. I like the color of your eyes, they are far too pretty, like jewels. I also like… how hard you work to catch up to me. You study diligently, always. You never complain, and you always… smile. Father thought I might miss you, and I cannot imagine being gone for a year, without you or him. I know I’ve been cruel to you when you don’t deserve it… I still don’t like you but that’s maybe because… I don’t know you nor did I try to get to know you.”

Tom dropped his hand and looked down, “I’m sorry… for killing your familiar, Harry. You can hate me, if you want.”

Harry looked heartbroken and ready to cry, and Thomas stood up, saying, “maybe I shouldn’t have come–”

Then his little brother hugged him.

“I’ll miss you… I’ll miss you too… a lot… I forgive you. I have a new one now, see. She’s so pretty, white and fluffy. I’ll send you letters with her… and tell you what happens here while you’re away…”

Thomas cursed under his breath, and pushed his little brother away, “Something’s wrong with you… how can you not hate me? I’ve always been mean to you. I tried to kill you, even.”

Harry nodded, “I know. I didn’t like it at first. I hated you too, for a time, and then I asked Nagini, why do you hate me so much. _She said it’s because you thought I’d steal father away from you and there was no way for me to tell you that no… I won’t. I’m happy enough that you call me your brother…_ I’m happy. That you protect me from others despite… hating me this much. Do you remember the time Aunt Leila was about to curse me because I accidentally stepped on her dress and you stopped her for me? Whenever I asked you for help, with spell casting, with history… or any subject, you would teach me… and you’re so good at teaching things… I always admired you… I looked up to you… I wanted to be as good as you… and… and I just wanted you to know that… even if you were mean to me… you’ve also been kind.”

Harry started hiccupping then, the small frail kid, looking at him in the eyes that were so sincere, “even if you hate me… Thomas… I’ll always love you. I may hate you… from time to time because you’re mean… but that doesn’t mean that I… that I’ll hate you forever… I’ll miss you a lot so… so… I wish you wouldn't... leave... but you... Hogwarts...”

Harry couldn’t speak then, and Thomas just pulled the small child to him, noticing how light he was, and here he was pushing him around as if he were a sack of potatoes. He spied the scar on the boy’s forehead, one that he made when they were younger, when he got so mad that Harry watched him fail at casting a spell again and again, the patronus charm, and he thought the brat would tell his father and he grabbed a knife and tried to kill him then and there but was stopped by Salazar.

It left a lightning bolt mark on his forehead that never seemed to fade.

How could his stupid little brother still love him?

Just then, Thomas felt a spark of something, unexplainable in him, that made him press Harry closer. He did not know what it was, only that it felt good. He was not one to deny himself of what he wanted and right at that moment, it felt right to have his brother taking comfort in his arms.

“Don’t worry, Harry. I’ll write to you… I’ll tell you all about the school father built. I also wish to spend time with you before I leave.”

.

Later, Harry finally calmed down and together they went out towards the gardens.

Thomas observed as everywhere the child went, there were watchful eyes of servants. They tried to hide their concern as he trailed after Harry. Thomas knew they thought he would harm his brother again, and knowing this now, he finally understood how easy it would have been for them to tell his own father what he’s done. For three long years, Hadrian Slytherin was the object of his anger, but now, he didn’t’ feel that way, only curiosity remained.

He laced his hands with Harry who blinked at him in surprise. He offered an unsure smile, and Harry seemed to squeeze his hand back, happiness leaking out of him in waves. He glanced upwards, looking at the servants and smirked at their horrified faces.

Outside, Luna was sitting on one of the ivory garden chairs, sipping on tea. Adrianne, Harry’s personal servant had her head bowed.

“Luna, I’m sorry I took so long. Thomas will be joining us today. Adrianne, can you please get me hot chocolate and for my brother, rose tea, with milk.”

Thomas blinked at this.

“I will have it delivered shortly. I will also have the elves prepare treacle tarts, young master’s favorite.”

Harry smiled. Adrianne bowed, and left them.

Luna turned her silvery blue grey eyes towards Thomas and said, “It is fortunate you now see him in a different light. He is after all the one soul that fate has tied to you.”

But when he blinked, he found Luna conversing with Harry about the lilies on his hair. “Luna… if you keep on putting flowers on my hair, I will turn into a girl. My brother said it once… and I think he must be right. I look like a girl… I only need a dress.”

“But you are pretty, Harry. It does not matter if you are a boy or a girl. Don’t you agree, Thomas?”

Thomas absent mindedly nodded.

Harry blushed and stood up when he heard the bell, followed by a pop as their food appeared.

“It is funny we are separated by silly things like gender. What does it matter when magic makes it possible to turn one into another?”

“But Luna, is there such a spell? To turn yourself into a man and into a woman?”

“If one can think of it, then is it not possible?”

Harry turned to Thomas who was beginning to inhale his rose milk tea. His older brother took a sip and then said, “There are certain families that can transform what they look like in a blink of an eye, they are what we know as a Metamorphagus. I’ve read of potions that can temporarily let you take in the form of any person, be it a woman or a man. Transfiguration is a certain branches of magic that allow you to transform different things into another… like if you wanted your head to turn into a fish, for example, it can be done.”

“That’s… a little disturbing. Who would want to turn into a fish?”

Luna had a dreamy smile on her face, “I once told my daddy I wish to be one of the merpeople, so I could live underwater and sing in mermish. They have such beautiful voices. I suppose if my head was that of a fish, then I will be able to breathe and hear them sing at least.”

“Yes, Luna, there are uses to it… and even if I have not read upon it, I believe it is possible to transfigure oneself to a man then to a woman.”

Harry took a bite out of the treacle tart, “but I’d rather be a boy, Luna. And boys aren’t pretty… they’re handsome. Like Thomas – he’s handsome. I’m not pretty.”

Luna laughed, “I am certain you have a Wrackspurt, Harry.”

“What is a Wrackspurt?”, Harry asked.

“They’re invisible creatures. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy,” she said and Harry felt terrified for a moment. Thomas looked at Harry in concern, “I have never heard of them nor do I think they exist.”

“Oh but they do, I have always seen one on you, Thomas.”

That was when Thomas decided Luna was a lunatic, and should stay far away from his brother but saw that perhaps because she was an outcast, then it would also deter Harry from having more friends that might further poison his mind with pointless drivel.

There was something about her that didn’t sit well with him. It was the knowing gaze of her eyes, and how perhaps his little brother loved her more than he loved him.

* * *

Spending time with Harry was surprisingly easy, and a month had gone by. It felt easy to slide in the routine of being the caring older one. Salazar was right, that the boy was too affectionate. It was a nice feeling. With the animosity gone, Thomas felt that it was easier to accept the seven-year-old and slowly, they both learned to let go of past mistakes. Some things would take time to heal, just like how Sirius would never come back to life, Hadrian will never forget his cruelty. Sometimes, the boy would still flinch whenever he got close too sudden, but touching him and hugging him reduced that. During the past week, it was even decided that Harry would start sleeping in his room, just so that they could stay together. 

It was because of this, that he saw how bad his little brother's health actually was. Some mornings, the boy would wake up coughing out blood, and in the evening, he would sometimes feel weak that he had to be carried to bed. He felt concerned.

Before leaving, he had to ask Salazar a private question of, “How much longer does he have to live?”

Salazar merely looked interested, “Does this mean you care?”

“No. I just want to know.”

“If he takes the potions regularly, then he will live half of what we wizards usually live for.”

“What happens if he misses it?”

“At first, he will collapse and if he does not drink it, then his body will not be able to sustain itself. He will die.”

“I see.”

Thomas did not know why but the knowledge that his brother’s life was so fragile made him feel as if no one should ever dare touch Hadrian and if anyone caused him harm, they would pay dearly.

Soon enough, it was time to take the journey to Hogwarts. A skeletal horse landed before their home, and with it was a black carriage with yellow lanterns hanging on all four sides.

Thomas began stepping towards it, and Salazar trailed after him. Harry was running after both of them, having just woken up, and trying his best to stay smiling despite the tears in his eyes.

“You promised… you promised you’ll write to me.”

Harry pressed his head against his older brother’s chest, and wrapped his arms around him, crying. Thomas merely pat his head, “I will. With the way you’re holding on, it’s as if you want me to pack you inside my trunk and smuggle you into Hogwarts. I don’t think that’s allowed, Harry. You have to let go.”

Harry shook his head, crying. Thomas sighed, and slowly pushed Harry away. He tilted the boy’s chin and said, “I promise, I will write to you, every week even. If I cannot, I will let you know beforehand. I will be back for the winter solstice. I will do all this, so try your best not to make father or I worry. Eat properly. Sleep on time. Stop hating Gilbert, he is only doing his best to educate you about pureblood practices… and take care. _I love you too._ ”

His father was smirking back at him, and Thomas was a little bit annoyed, “Father, I will see you both in three months.”

Salazar waved at him and Harry was crying beside his father’s side.

He never thought he’d come to regret his actions, but he wished he grew up spending more time with the little boy instead of hating him. The door closed, and soon he was taking off to the night sky. The only sound he heard was the beating of wings.

As Thomas sat alone in his compartment and fingered the wand that was made especially for him, he smiled, looking forward to conquering the school his father built.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Harry exchange letters as both grow used to days of being away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of mentions incest apply now.
> 
> I wanted this story to be a two-shot but just like most of the multi-chaptered fics I’ve had planned, they have a mind of their own so I’ve had a difficult time trying to squeeze it in 2. The books describe Salazar as having some sort of monkey like appearance. I don’t want him ugly here. Anyway, just as reference, I want the entire Slytherin family to look like overly pretty people. Here’s a few reference links to how I’d like Salazar to look like as drawn/cosplayed by other artists. Or you can just imagine him as you wish.
> 
> https://lilta-photo.deviantart.com/art/Salazar-Slytherin-456996386  
> https://static.zerochan.net/Harry.Potter.full.1637865.jpg  
> https://static.zerochan.net/Salazar.Slytherin.full.1183316.jpg
> 
> Proof checking this weekend. I tried to do a little bit but there's simply no time (4/25/18)

The first of the many letters was delivered to his lap by a servant. It was early in the morning but he instructed them to hand the letter and have him read it when it actually arrived. He was waiting for it for the longgest time. One day and a half felt too long. Hadrian rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly and began reading.

* * *

 

_Dear Brother,_

_I’ve been sorted to father’s house as expected. Hogwarts is a magnificent castle and magic is everywhere. The food is acceptable. The décor is not as grand. It is simply not as opulent as our home, but it has its own charm. There are portraits of different magical people, suits of armors, moving staircases, separate quarters for each house and the great hall.  
_

_I believe there is much left to be discovered. I've been told that the castle already existed long before father and the other founders deemed it suitable to become their school. Father hinted on hidden passages, and it will be a challenge to uncover them all. The castle grounds are vast. We have a large lake, the dark forest and a Creaothceann pitch where Swivenhodge is also played. It is such a violent game, and I know you’ve heard of it, but I’d rather not get your hopes up because father and I will ever allow you to join. I shall not spoil everything for you will see it for yourself eventually.  
_

_I have only attended three classes and I already find myself bored. I approached the head of the house in an attempt to switch year levels or at least take more electives. Tomorrow and the day after, I will be taking exams to see if I meet the requirements._

_My housemates are all pureblood children, some of which you’re already acquainted to. Some have come from other parts of Europe, and they share with me interesting tales and gifts. We must visit Romania this summer. I was told if trained early, dragons can be tamed. I could be wrong._

_It appaears some of my fears have been unfounded but some are true._

_Mudbloods. Everywhere._

_When it is your time to be sorted, I suggest you convince the hat to place you in Slytherin. Every other house has them._

_I hope you’re doing well, Harry. Make sure you’re drinking medicine, eating properly, and sleeping early._

_Send my regards to Father._

_With Love,_

_Thomas Slytherin_

* * *

Hadrian ran out of his room ignoring the maids scurrying after him. He was so excited he found himself in the North Wing in half the time it would have taken him if he was just walking, hissing his father’s chambers to “ _Open”_. He crossed the sitting room into his father’s bed chambers.

He was panting and tried to breathe in and out and opened the door gently. He found Salazar awake, reading from the wizard’s paper, with stacks of envelopes overflowing on his bedside table.

Salazar had his white robe open showing his bare chest and lean torso, his usually immaculate black hair in a disarray in a messy braid by one shoulder. He was sitting on the massive bed with his back against the pillows with a soft smile on his face.

“Good morning, Hadrian. What do you have there?”

Hadrian was catching his breath and he found himself inching towards the bed and crawling to his father’s lap saying, “Thomas sent a letter.”

Hadrian felt a little drowsier when Salazar hugged him and sat him in between his legs. Harry relished the comfort and saw his father smirk as he read what Tom sent.

“We’ve designed the curriculum to suit the magically uneducated, but I’m sure Rowena will show him preferential treatment. I have no doubt he will get what he wants.”

At this, Hadrian tilted his head up so he was looking up at his father’s eyes, noting the wistful look there. “Do you miss them, father?”

“Do you mean Rowena and Helga?”

Harry nodded.

“Of course I do. I’ve been friends with them for so long, but I’ve said words I shouldn’t have and they did the same. It isn’t easy to come back after I swore I never will.”

Hadrian frowned at this, and said, “Maybe when it’s my time to go to Hogwarts, you’ll come with us and become a professor once more father?”

Salazar ruffled Hadrian’s hair and proceeded to kiss his son’s forehead. “I’ll consider it.”

Harry smiled, and yawned. At this, Salazar cast a tempus and found it to be way too early for the child to be running around.

“It’s a weekend, Hadrian, my lovely child. You should sleep some more.”

“But the letter?”

“It can wait. There is no need to write your brother so soon. You need all the rest you can have.”

The child didn’t seem satisfied at the explanation but nodded anyway at Salazar’s commanding tone that had no room for disagreement.

Salazar carefully rolled the child over so that he was beside him and lying down. With a wave of a hand, thick blankets covered Harry.

Harry found Tom’s letter floating atop him and it landed on his father’s other bedside table. He continued reading the paper, and he would have until Harry asked another question, “What are those?”

Harry gestured to the piles of envelopes which were almost half as tall him and some of them have already fallen to the floor.

“Marriage proposals, for me you and Thomas.”

Salazar rubbed the bridge of his nose, and began waving his wand. They were separated in three neat piles. The ones on the floor have come to rejoin the stack.

“It is almost absurd that women still send such requests when they know I am already married and I have made announcements that I will never marry gain, “ Salazar grumbled.

Harry squeaked when he felt something slither across his body and blinked up at the white snake that was suddenly hissing before his face, “ _Little hatchling, are you sleeping in my master’s bed again?”_

_“Yes. I think so.”_

_“Good. You will keep me warm then,”_ The snake said and proceeded to curl into a ball around the boy’s stomach.

“ _Sasha, what did I tell you about surprising my son?”_

_“Not to. Forgive me master. He is very easy to startle, like a little mouse.”_

Harry pouted at this but began stroking Sasha’s scales. The snake seemed to relax further. The child turned to look at his father and in a quiet voice, said, “Can I read the requests for me, father?”

“No. Absolutely not. Some of them have no sense of decorum to even tone down their proposals. I will be the one to read them for you. Trust me on this, Hadrian.”

“Alright father. What about Thomas? Do you send him his requests?”

Salazar narrowed his eyes at the tricky question, “Yes, I send them over once I’ve had a look. He said he was prepared to sift through the contracts himself.”

There was a protest at Hadrian’s lips and he could see the accusing stare from where he was sitting and sighed, “Thomas can take care of himself and you Hadrian. You are frail, naïve and innocent. I will decide who you marry and that’s final.”

Hadrian’s lip quivered and looked away.

“Okay,” came the small voice.

Salazar dropped the paper, and brushed the child’s hair away from his forehead.

“If it makes you feel better, you can read them once you reach the age of fourteen. I plan to have you wed by the time you are seventeen, perhaps earlier.”

“Why not eleven?”

“Thirteen or not at all.”

Hadrian sighed, and looked longingly at the pile of letters, his curiosity not assuaged one bit.

“Okay.”

Salazar almost breathed a sigh of relief until inquisitive green eyes blinked up at him.

“So which ones are mine father?”

Salazar pointed at the smallest pile, “These are mine.” Harry tried to guess over a hundred letters.

“These are yours,” Salazar pointed at the tallest pile in the middle.

The last one was just a little bit more than what Salazar was getting, “Your brother’s.”

“Why are there so many letters for me, father?”

Salazar gave up then, and put the wizarding paper away. He began to lie down on the bed, careful not to jostle his familiar and wrapped his youngest son in an embrace.

“Don’t you know? You’re an adorable little creature. You have the features many of our kind would want on their children.”

With his will alone, the drapes closed themselves shut so that no light entered his sleeping chambers.

“Sleep tight, Hadrian.”

* * *

Ruling the Slytherin house was easy but it did not come naturally. His father left his house and it brought about a string of disagreements as to whether or not he was capable.

They bore a grudge towards his father for the two remaining founders never abandoned their respective houses, and even if Godric Gryffindor died a tragic death, he remained with the Gryffindor house until a year before his death. They thought Salazar Slytherin was a traitor, while the others shared his father’s sentiments about having only the purest of blood to attend Hogwarts.

His house was divided and at the helm of those rebelling against him, the rightful Heir of Slytherin was a vicious man named Langley Fowl. The seventh year student had his band of followers and made it clear that he was not welcome and his hold on the Slytherin house was not appreciated.

Their head was a dueling master but was also well versed with muggles and the dealings of the Holy Roman Empire of which he came from. He taught both dueling and muggle studies. He was not fluent in English and for this he was not liked well.

It was an irony of ironies to have such a man as the head of Slytherin House, and it was rumored that it was Godric Gryffindor who proposed such a thing. Regardless of his short comings, he was respected for his magical prowess and did his job properly.

Albrecht Hugh, their head simply did not wish to entangle himself with matters within his house.

As such, Thomas found himself on his own against the Fowl’s lackeys. Not that it truly mattered when his father had come close to killing him on several occasions of dueling.

Thomas sat himself on the middle couch of the Slytherin common room with his supporters around him. His year mates and a couple from the older years watching the proceedings with concerns.

Five of them against one first year student.

“Yield. Accept that we are your betters, Thomas and we can forgive your transgressions. Surely your father wouldn’t like it if you were sent home because you’ve lost your limbs.”

Thomas laughed, “My limbs you say. I’d like to see you try.”

At this, one of Langley’s friends snarled and attempted to lunge at him like some wild animal. Langley had to restrain him.

“You’re testing our patience. We’ve given you too many chances.”

As if to shatter the moment, a snowy white owl suddenly fluttered in the middle of the two parties, landing effectively beside Thomas. It extended a leg that held a letter and hooted at him to take it.

He took it and proceeded to open the letter and read it, despite the growing annoyance of Langley.

Then, a curse was fired at him, missing Hadrian’s owl by a hairsbreadth.

Thomas saw red.

The first curse he used was the same curse his father used on his familiar, an overpowered “Diffindo.”

And an arm fell on the floor. The very same person who shot the curse was howling in pain, “My arm! Merlin my arm! It hurts-“

That made 4 more people.

A volley of curses were thrown at his way, and Thomas threw a shield charm and glared at his brother’s bird to go away but it merely stared at him imploringly, as if confident that he was strong enough to protect it.

‘Fine.’

“Crucio.”

Thomas felt a delightful high at casting one of his favorite curses. Langley managed to shatter his shield charm with a burning hex, that singed a portion of his hair, and he thought his father would be annoyed. He had to roll on the floor to avoid conjured daggers thrown at him. He sent it back, and saw one scrape another’s knee.

He sent a bone shattering curse that hit Langley’s legs who promptly fell to the floor but not without shooting another curse behind him.

Thomas summoned Hadrian’s bird to him, feeling rage, and fear because the bright yellow acidic curse would have melted his shield and killed Hadrian’s familiar. “You foolish bird, just leave!” He cast another wandless non-verbal spell, a sticking charm to everyone’s hands and feet, that had them all on the floor, motionless, but not for long.

Thomas watched Hedwig fly off only to stop behind him once more, as if daring him to say another word. He saw one of them getting up and decided to cheat.

“ _I summon the servants of this house to protect me, and subdue these fools”_

Snakes began crawling out of the different crevices of the room from portraits, the stone floor, walls, statues, ceiling and it was pandemonium as the other students who watched the spectacle sought for shelter as hundreds of snakes suddenly materialized to crawl around and start biting the five students before him.

Fowl and his friends tried blasting them away, but more kept coming and he felt himself smile as they started squealing like pigs.

“Impedimienta.”

His eyes darkened when he saw one more falter on the floor as the snakes began crawling all over him. Three more idiots to deal with, probably two, since Langley was barely able to move away, all but crawling on the floor with his shattered knees.

“Mors Ignis”

He conjured one of the most dangerous fires his father taught him, and it formed into a massive snake with horns whose breath roared like a dragon’s. It began to circle him, like a happy pet, burning all that surrounded him except for the couch that had Hadrian’s owl. At this point, his followers and friends have all backed themselves to the wall and some began to escape the common room, running for safety. It did not matter to Thomas because he was already feeling particularly murderous.

He watched dispassionately as slowly, but surely, they were overcome by the house’s protections. Such pitiful forms. He brushed aside his hair and winced at the sudden exhaustion he felt.

A part of him thought that he wouldn’t have any need of his father’s creations if it weren’t for Hedwig. It would have taken longer to have them on their knees but he didn’t want anything to happen to Hadrian’s familiar. Not again.

“ _Don’t let them go. Feast on them until I tell you to stop.”_

He kept the large fire serpent sustained as a show of power. It began hissing at the five unfortunate souls, “ _Foolish mortals. You should not have angered my master._ ”

Thomas largely ignored it since it merely echoed his own thoughts. It had an almost uncontrollable urge to burn everything in its path which he reigned in. He allowed it to come close to their faces so he could see them writhe in pain as the smell of burning skin permeated the room.

Sufficiently cowed down, not expecting that a first year could have ever beaten them, they were starting to beg. It was music to his ears.

They could suffer for a while longer for all he cared.

He then sat beside the infuriating owl and proceeded to read the letter in peace.

* * *

 

_To my Dearest Brother Thomas,_

_I’m currently hiding from father. He’s hosting a party at home. He said I’ve become an outcast for only associating with Luna but I love Luna. I don’t think I need more friends… but he’s introducing me to a lot of other children._

_I made friends. I think. One is Neville. His birthday is a day before mine. He’s very good with plants. He gave me white lily because I told him I liked them. I visited his house the other day, and he showed me their greenhouse. He has so many plants. He knows what they do, and how to grow them. He told me he was only five when his grandma gave him full reign over the family collection. I think it’s amazing._

_I also met Ron Prewett and his sister Ginny. Ron likes to fly too but he says he doesn’t like the brooms we have right now. He finds them very uncomfortable to sit on. I wonder if brooms will ever improve. Maybe I can make them one day so they’re like an actual chair you can sit on? I read about the cushioning charm too. Maybe you and father will let me fly. I miss it so much. Regarding Ron, he told me he has a lot of other brothers. I have not seen them, but he said it’s difficult being part of such a large family._

_Perhaps you’ll see them in Hogwarts? They all look like him with ginger hair, freckles and they’re all probably in Gryffindor._

_Ron’s little sister likes to stare at me and follow me around but whenever I try to talk to her, she doesn’t say anything. I almost… want to ask her what’s wrong. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong but Ron said Ginny likes me enough and she’s just weird because she also turns very red whenever she’s with me. Like she’s mad, but I haven’t done anything to upset her. It troubles me. I don’t know if she’s my friend but since she is Ron’s sister, I think it is customary that we at least be amicable towards each other. I find girls weird. Luna is an exception._

_Father and I will visit Egypt this coming week to purchase sweets. It’s gotten more expensive in Europe. I’ll be sending sugar tomorrow, because I heard from father that they don’t have it in Hogwarts. I wish I can send you more food, but father said the food in Hogwarts is okay. I think he’s lying. We are getting Canisiones from Italy, Hais from Egypt and Tarts from home. Tati will send it over._

_Also, when I got your letter I told him I wanted to reply right away, but father said I had to rest. I went to his bedroom that morning and I saw something strange. I saw letters for me! Father said they’re marriage proposals or contracts and that I can’t read them until I turn thirteen but you can read yours. It feels unfair, but father said he is protecting me. He did not want to tell me, saying I was innocent. Please tell me why. Please. I’m so curious._

_I do feel sorry for those who have written them because father merely burns them without even leaving a reply. I think I’d be very sad if someone ever burns my letters._

_I’m happy that you’re safe. I was worried you wouldn’t like Hogwarts. Father received an owl that you are four more subjects. If there are any books you need, father has given the permission for you to order them._

_I’ve been drinking my medicine. I’ve managed to persuade father to replace Gilbert with another kinder teacher. You’ll like her! Her name is Ismelinda. She said she is acquainted with Mr. Hugh, one of your professors._

_I love you Thomas. Stay safe and come back home when you don’t want to stay there anymore. I miss you a lot. Sasha misses you and Nagini too._

_Yours always,_

_Hadrian Slytherin_

* * *

At the thought of Hadrian and his brother’s kind smile, he felt a semblance of calm. Father always said he was quick to anger, and that he should learn a little patience.

He stood up.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. The owl beside me belongs to my brother. If any of you attempt to curse her again, I will punish you in ways you can never imagine. I find it unbelievably foolish that you would dare challenge me in my father’s house. I am Salazar Slytherin’s heir, and even if I was not, the difference in the strength of our magic proves I am superior.”

With a wave of his wand, the fire serpent dissipated.

“ _My snakes, you’ve done well. You may leave now,_ ” Tom hissed at the lovely servants.

“ _It is a pleasure serving you master.” “Please call us once more, we will do all you ask.” “You are most kind.” “We live to serve you.”_

The small voices muttered their thanks and glee and once they left, there were five crumpled bodies before him.

Thomas circled them, daring them to move or raise a wand against him but they could only groan in pain, and whimper in fear.

“All of your injuries are severe and if they are not treated now, you will not live until tomorrow. I have witnesses that show I am merely protecting myself.”

The knowledge of their own very mortal lives and their eventual death had some of them crying.

He stepped forward and tilted Fowl’s face with the tip of his boots.

Seeing no resistance, Tom smiled as if all his earlier ire was gone, “You will not die tonight. I am not usually forgiving but since this is your first transgression, I am willing to let it go. I trust that all of you,” He spoke to the rest of the students in the common room, nudging Fowl’s face away and looking at every other student in the eye, “will keep this delicate matter amongst ourselves. Someone send them to the healers.”

He watched as students came forward, helping the fallen five off their feet. The older students who began to cast healing spells, trying to do their job at his unspoken demand to keep them alive.

* * *

“You can call me Harry. It is only father and my older relatives who still call me Hadrian,” Harry said and smiled at Ginny. His green eyes caught the light of the sun and Ginny blushed.

There was something about Ginny that reminded him of his mother. It was the shape of her face, and maybe even the hair.

It was possible that he liked her, because of that alone.

“Harry,” came the small voice and red faced, Ginevra looked away.

They were lying down in a circle on the grass, looking up at the sky with their heads close to each other, holding hands. Harry held Ginny’s, and Luna’s. Luna held Neville’s who held Ron’s who completed the circle by holding her sister’s hands.

 “I wish my brother was here,” Harry said wistfully.

“Oh, here you go again with your brother. I thought he hated you,” Ron replied.

“It is quite the opposite in fact,” Luna murmured dreamily.

Neville chose to stay quiet, hating the thought of arguing. “But the way you talked about him makes me think he acts like such a prat,” Ron said.

Luna shook her head and said, “Tom was simply confused.”

“It’s Thomas, Luna.”

“I’m quite sure he won’t mind if you call him Tom, Harry,” Luna said and twirled a strand of her hair. She began looking at Harry, and then Ginny who looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“I don’t really want to make him mad. He can be scary when he’s angry. Just listen to me for once, Luna,” Harry tried to imagine his brother’s face when he thought of calling him such a plebian name as Tom.

Then, he let go of Luna and Ginny’s hands and began reaching for the sky.

The sky was a pretty shade of blue with soft cotton clouds dotting the horizon. He spied a bird flapping its wings and sighed.

“I miss him. Ron, Ginny… since you two have other siblings, do you miss them too?”

Ron laughed and said, “Not the twins no. And Merlin forbid Percy but I do sometimes miss Will and Charlie. Have I told you Charlie handles dragons?”

“Oh, Thomas mentioned we should visit Romania because of dragons.”

“Yes, that’s where he’s working now. They’re so small as babies. Charlie once brought one home, and showed us that it could fit in the palm of your hand.” He did a rough gesture at how small it was, and continued saying “It does breathe fire already, so when Mum found out, he was royally screwed.”

“You know I have an uncle who died battling a dragon. They’re terrifying creatures,” Neville said.

“Thomas wants to tame one, I think.”

“Tell him it’ll take years.”

“I’ve never seen one except in paintings. Do they look the same, with ridges, and as big as houses.”

“Easily. Maybe one’s even bigger than your castle,” Ron huffed.

Harry tried to imagine it. Something bigger than their castle was a terrifying sight indeed.

“Luna, would you happen to know what marriage means? Like… what is important about it? I know that it strengthens families but other than that, I haven’t found anything.”

Luna squeezed Harry’s hands and delightedly said, “Marriage is a union where two beings love each other and swear to be together for all eternity. I have heard of marriages between centaurs and wizards, trolls and Goblins.”

“Eww, Luna that sounds wrong,” Ron felt sick.

“Then, if I love you all, does that mean I want to marry you all? Do I marry Thomas and father too?”

Ginny looked scandalized and shook her head saying, “I don’t think it works that way… You can only marry one person. Mother tells me all the time.”

“But my father still gets letters, and he says he’s already married. Why is that?”

“I don’t know,” Ginny looked sad but in a moment of pure courage, she blurted out, “but I’d like to marry you Harry!”

Harry felt his heart skip a beat, and looked at her then at Luna who seemed to be enjoying his dilemma, “Like she said, you have to choose.”

“I have to choose between all of you? That’s very difficult. But if I didn’t have to I’ll marry you too, Luna!”

Ginny looked heartbroken at the early age of six knowing that Harry wasn’t able to choose.

“I… I have something to say,” Neville carefully interjected.

“Well, go on,” Ron urged. Harry just smiled at how shy Neville was.

“I think. Harry will marry someone from his family. Gran said we all would. She told me again and again I’m to marry my cousin but we have not decided who.”

Harry pondered at this, and thought of his many relatives. “Are we not all related to each other?”

“No, Harry. The Prewetts and the Longbottoms come from a different family. The Selwyns are close to the Slytherin family though,” Neville continued.

“But why marry at all?” Harry asked, wondering why he can’t just ask his father to explain things to him.

“I know that’s how babies are made,” Ron said and scratched his head, “I heard Fred and George talking about it. Something about why Hogwarts separates the female and male dormitories. Why are you so interested?”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and pouted, “Father would never let me see the letters. Oh,” and a look of sadness came to him, “he also said he would decide who is right for me.”

Harry stood up, and stretched. He helped them all up. Then he called, “Tati.”

With a pop, the house-elf “What is my master’s be needing?”

“Prepare us fresh juice and also prepare a bath for all of us.”

“Yes master Hadrian.”

Harry cast a wandless tempus, and saw it was getting late, “My father and I will visit Egypt tomorrow. I will get you presents. Ron, what time will your mother come and fetch you?”

Ron began to follow the Slytherin heir, “She said, once the sun is down, she’ll apparate to the edge of the wards.”

“Neville? Luna?” Harry turned to his two other friends.

“Gran said I can stay the night over if I want to. She likes you a lot, Harry.”

“Same here, Harry.”

Harry felt really excited, “Then I must tell father! Maybe he’ll even let you come with us to Egypt!”

Ginny was looking forlornly at her feet and told Ron, “I want to come too.”

“Try convincing mum with that.”

* * *

Thomas was not sure what to write to his brother as he sat in the private quarters of Salazar’s heir. It was a special wing all to himself which at least helped him with his desire for privacy.

The window was getting tapped by a familiar white owl and he let it in.

“Why are you here again?”

Thomas huffed, and saw the owl drop a letter on his table and fly off.

* * *

 

_Dear Thomas,_

_I know you have not had the chance to reply but I could not sleep because tomorrow we’re leaving for Egypt. Neville and Luna are sleeping over, and they’re coming with me too! I managed to convince Neville’s grandmother and Luna’s father that they’ll be safe with me and father._

_We talked about a lot of things like how Ron has a brother who works with dragons, and how Luna is creating a compendium of magical creatures. She told me about Nargles, and how most of the missing stuff in my room have been taken by them._

_Also, I learned a bit more about how marriage works. It’s when you love someone so much you don’t want to live without them. Then I want to marry you, father, Luna and Ron and all my other friends. Ginny said she wants to marry me and I said I would but they all said I have to choose because you can only marry one person._

_Why is that?_

_I don’t really understand, but Ron said it’s how babies are made but I don’t know how babies are made. I want to know about that too._

_I’ve asked father but he did not want to tell me._

_Also, I snuck in a sugar cube for you. I could not wait for Tati. You can have it with your tea or munch on it. I stole it away from dinner._

_Please write to me soon._

_-Harry_

* * *

The research about marriage and babies have preoccupied Thomas for a day or two and traumatized a few professors but when the knowledge has been gained, he hesitated writing back to his darling little brother, and even though it pained him to physically write it down, the simplest answer was.

_I don’t know._

In the future, he would take it back and tell Hadrian the real reason. Just like his father, he wanted to preserve his innocence.

His house was his empire now. He was treated like a king, and his closest friends were his vassals.

The Slytherin house showed a united front, and after the incident with Langley Fowl, they have all began to follow a pecking order.

The five have been ostracized and worked hard to return back to his favor, sending him gifts, and praising him whenever he was within earshot.

The five of them received howlers from their respective parents who thought they were idiots, picking on a first year student, and the heir of the most illustrious Salazar Slytherin at that. It was like picking on Wizarding pureblood royalty.

Blasphemy, they said.

It was entertaining to say the least. His best friend Abraxas seemed to think so.

Arithmancy, Runes, and the introduction to Blood Wards proved to be challenging and it let him exercise the mind that he so rarely used while attending classes with his year mates.

If only it wasn’t required, he lamented.

The mudbloods were not a problem, and one could say he even had them all charmed, thinking he cared for their wellbeing when he all wanted was to secretly see them dead or otherwise removed from the castle.

Seeing the first years muggleborns adhere to the wizarding lifestyle, correcting their uncouth manners and plebian beliefs was a sport the rest of his pureblood friends seemed to have adopted. Serafina Blanc in particular made it her every day mission. She was separated from their group and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

She frequented the Slytherin table to share stories of how difficult it is to fit in with them and she was almost tempted to ask for a resorting, not that the request has ever been approved.

In his latest rune class, he managed to create a bracelet for his brother, with a stone etched with Elhaz. He tried to pick a shade that matched his eyes, and found one with marbling yellow and green. It was meant to protect him from undue harm.

His little brother was becoming more adventurous without an older brother to fear. Salazar bemoaned that the boy has become more outspoken which was good. Perhaps his little brother would stop being a wall flower after all.

He did not appreciate the boy’s new friends. He would rather the boy be within this circle of influence. Abraxas has a brother of Harry’s age who the boy was rumored to repeatedly avoid. Blanc had a younger sister as well. It irked him that he could only write letters to Adrianne who didn’t seem as enthusiastic when reporting to him.

He trusted her well enough to take care of his health, but he wanted to know more.

He did not know when the protective feelings have begun to surface, but it became an obsession to know that his brother was safe and happy at home.

Perhaps he should have never asked Salazar about his health, then he could be oblivious to Hadrian’s curse.

It was exactly because of Hadrian that his weekends were spent in the library, devouring book after book. His professors have remarked his outstandingly studious nature, and Rowena had all but taken him under her wing, sending him presents and bemoaning that he was not sorted in her house instead.

He researched primarily about ways to extend one’s life, or achieve immortality. He sent a missive to his father who replied saying…

_It will involve Soul magic and Blood magic, the darkest kind. I have made several breakthroughs myself, but I have not completed it. I will share with you my notes and perhaps a children’s book, artifacts with which one may cheat death._

Seeing the bundles of notes, Thomas began to understand how knowledgeable Salazar was in comparison to him. Complex spell work, countless experiments and test subjects of every kind was given to him in Parsel script. He put aside the tales of the three brothers, finding them impossibly foolish. He had no time for games.

One that interested him was the incomplete spell with his father’s pet basilisk, Forseti. The temperamental basilisk hungered for human flesh, which is why Salazar he forbade him to meet with it.

Theoretically, they could keep Hadrian asleep for all eternity, never aging, and in that sense, stay alive but the problem with that is what if they could not live long enough to find a cure?

Keeping him in stasis only solved one part of the problem, since his curse will continue to wreak havoc on his body while he was awake. It could prolong his life by several hundreds of years, perhaps even thousands if left alone but what if his brother sleeps and only wakes up to die right aftwards?

Was there a way to test it on him?

Safely?

Thomas knew at that point that there wasn’t. Salazar’s experiments alone rendered three basilisks dead. If they played with Hadrian’s life in an effort to find him a cure, they could only end up destroying him and ultimately killing him.

That would be devastating.

The other alternative?

A heinous crime. The kidnapping of one, two or more hapless wizards who shared Hadrian’s age and they would be cursed with the same poison Hadrian had ingested. Then, it would involve experiments, countless, until they found a cure.

Torture.

At the thought, Thomas asked himself if it was worth it and after some deliberation, he thought that yes it was. He only had one brother, and he did not care for the lives of many others.

Time was of the essence, now that he knew his utmost desire was to keep his brother alive. He was that precious to him even if he didn’t truly understand why.

Or maybe he did.

No one, not even his father, smiled or seemed to love him as much as Hadrian did… and he showered him with affection despite how cruel he was.

It was.

Exquisite. Addicting.

He wanted more.

His other goal was to achieve immortality, or at least a way to mimic it without turning himself into a half wizard. He considered studying vampires and their blood, but the creatures of the night were weary of wizards and have seldom shown themselves for fear of being hunted down.

It was his last option.

Even if they did succeed in applying the same charm that allowed Forseti to sleep, if they were not around, Harry was doomed to sleep for an eternity with no one to wake him up.

It was either they did it or no one else can do it.

It made the search for immortality even more adamant.

The problem with his brother is his body. His mind and soul are both intact. He supposed if there was also a way to tether his brother’s body into the living, then they could theoretically have him possess another body once they remove his soul and mind, place it into a healthier one and repair what is left of him but those fall into the realms of advanced soul magic and necromancy.

Necromancy was not a skill his father knew of or practiced.

Thomas brought down his quill at the dangerous thoughts and swept aside the rolls of parchment.

He almost wanted to bite his lip and looked up at the flapping of wings.

Hedwig landed on his head, her claws careful not to scratch his hair, and it was annoying and distracting enough that his violent thoughts have stopped.

She dropped a letter before him and a parcel.

He opened the letter first.

When he spied the name Ginny, he almost crushed it.

‘What an annoying little Prewett. I should crush her dreams now and demand for Hadrian’s hand myself… but it is best to do it in front of her, so she will know she has no chance of ever being wed to my brother.’

It’s been a long three months. In three days, he will return home, just in time for the Winter Solstice and the Slytherin gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the calm before the storm. Time skip ahead for the next chapter. Trivias and opinions ahead.  
> Brooms were very uncomfortable to use back then in the 10th century. Apparently, some witches and wizards even used small trees as brooms. Other brooms had a lot of sticks poking up here and there. They were not as sleek or powerful as the ones in present day.
> 
> Quidditch has not been invented yet, thus they played variations of games that involved flying.
> 
> (Quoting from HP wikia) Creaothceann originated in Scotland, and is regarded as the most dangerous of all broom games. Creaothceann players were equipped with a broomstick and wore a cauldron strapped to their head. At the start of the game - signified by the sounding of a horn or drum - a hundred rocks and boulders that had been charmed to float a hundred feet above the ground began falling to the ground. The players then zoomed around the field, trying to catch as many rocks in their cauldrons as possible.
> 
> Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire, England. Players would sit backwards on their broomsticks and bat an inflated pig's bladder across a hedge using the brush end of the broom. The player to miss the bladder gave their opponent a point, and the first player to reach fifty points was the winner. Swivenhodge is still played in England, but never achieved widespread popularity.
> 
> That aside, a number of sweets haven’t been invented yet. Sugar in particular, was a very pricey commodity. Imagine that when sugar is so common now.
> 
> To be honest, I have not done as much research on this timeline, since there’s not a lot of literature to go around with. I do know now that Germany was called West Francia, Germania, and at around that time period, was part of the Holy Roman Empire. It’s going to be a time with crusades and religious fanatics.
> 
> It wasn’t until much later that the witch hunts would appear, but there is already a world of difference between the muggle and wizarding world. They have not gone into hiding yet and are regarded (I’m guessing) as special beings that muggles go to in their time of need.
> 
> I do know from the HP articles I’ve read that Purebloods still associate with muggle royalty and those who are in the position of power so not all muggles are detested but it is a time where education was not provided to everyone so I suspect muggleborns born from common people will have a much harder time fitting in with the more educated, magically advanced pureblood counterparts.
> 
> Anyway, I’m rambling now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~
> 
> Does anyone want to help me proof check my work? All the stories except Poison Candy's one chapter had no beta reader *-* but I hope my grammar and spelling mistakes haven't been obvious. I've been releasing a lot of stories lately because I've been getting so many plot bunnies in my head.


End file.
